Shards
by sardonicsmiley
Summary: Alternate ending to COR. Riddick and Kyra explain some things to Vaako. Drabble.
1. Default Chapter

Shards  
  
A/N: Second COR drabble. AU ending to the movie. Jack's not dead. She's not! Twitch Thinking of making a 50 and 100 word drabble and calling them all a series. Hmmm. Reviewers, I love all ya'll. You're giving me the warm and fuzzies! Oh, and I wasn't planning on making 'Repopulating' a chapter fic, but it was mentioned in a review... So, maybe.  
  
Summary: 200 words. Alternate ending. He thought he lost everything, but some things don't know when to let go.  
  
Warnings: Language. Riddick has a potty mouth.  
  
Everything was gone. All was lost. His entire world lay in shards at his feet. And the Necromongers, the goddamn Necromongers, telling him, "You keep what you kill." They had killed all that he wanted to keep, and given him bent knees in exchange... He was going to kill them all. Stick all the sons of bitches in their conversion machines and let them hang till they died of dehydration.  
  
The elemental woman, too. She should have been able to do something, everything, anything, and instead he got nothing. Upon consideration he was also getting tired of the universe using him to wipe its goddamn ass, and so maybe he'd take a few planets out, too. They had taken his world, only fair he take theirs. He stood, intending to give an order to...what?...when pressure on his ankle made him look down.  
  
There was a small grin on her face, even though the fingers around his leg were shaking. He didn't remember how he got her in his arms, but she was there, and his ear was beside her mouth as he prayed, 'Oh, God, let her breath...'  
  
She did one better, "Not...dead...asshole..."  
  
And everything changed. "DOCTOR!" 


	2. Told

Told  
  
A/N: Drabble in the same AU as Shards. Because some people suggested they'd like that, and I live to please. Lots of reviews on Shards, I didn't really expect that many! But now I do! So keep it up! Yea, I wish. Anyway, thanks bundles for the reviews!  
  
Summary: 200 words. They told him she would never walk again.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
They told him she would never walk again. Blade cut to close to the spine. He told them that if she didn't walk, neither would they. He didn't specify why, their imaginations did it for him. They told him death didn't frighten them. That they would welcome it. He told them that he had no intention of killing them. Yet. They told him that the Lord Marshall should be liberating. Not lingering at the bedside of some brat. He told them there would be no liberating. At least not till she was healed. They told him that there were other women. That he was welcome to them. He told them nothing. And that stirred the first hints of uneasiness in them.  
  
They told him that he couldn't talk to her. That she was speaking blasphemy. He laughed at them. And went in to her. She told him that she'd thought he'd become a true Lord Marshall. And she was only half joking. He'd stared at her for a long time. And they both knew he'd considered it. She told him that she was glad he hadn't. And she'd meant it. And he left before the want for her overpowered him. 


	3. Unthinking

Unthinking  
  
A/N: Third in the 'Shards' AU. More drabble. Too much drabble? I think there's too much drabble... Anyway... 'Tell' was supposed to have a repetitive flow to it, kinda like poetry or something. As for the 'Bent Knees' thing, Jesse, I was trying to say that he'd had everything important to him taken away by the Necromongers, and they had given him rulership in exchange. Or something. My A/N is going to be longer than the drabble! But I have to say, I am so immensely happy that it's possible I will burst. I mean, marriage proposals, oh my!  
  
Summary: 200. Jack has news, Riddick loses his control.  
  
Warnings: Slight language.  
  
What use does a man who is estranged from civilization have for an army of millions? He could barely manage his own life and now he was expected to deal with a group of people more unstable that he was. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and wished he could go back. Back to right after the planet from hell. Back to when he told Iman to take care of Jack. Back to when he had left, and...what? Kill her, so they would have had no leverage? Take her with him so they couldn't get her?  
  
But it was to late now, now that he had everything he'd never wanted. And the one thing he wanted too much, to close for comfort. How the hell was he supposed to rule a goddamn empire when he could barely handle himself around some girl?  
  
"Riddick?" the damn girl, sounding excited and nervous. He raised his head, dismissing thoughts of rulership, turning to look where she stood in his doorway. And then the full implications hit him. Kyra. Standing. As he watched, breath caught in his throat, she walked across the room to him. Kyra. Walking. Thrilled, unthinking, he kissed her. 


	4. Red

Red  
  
A/N: Umm, this entire series is 'Drabble', m'kay? They're all going to be 200 words. They are intentionally this short. I'm posting a longer story today also, if that's more your flavor, but if you keep reading this series...everything will be this long. Also, I never said that Riddick and Jack/Kyra were together yet. Don't go assuming things just cause he kissed her. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I was about to end this series, but I might have changed my mind...  
  
Summary: Kyra corners Riddick after he runs away. 200 words.  
  
Warnings: Kyra takes off some clothing.  
  
She wore red when she cornered him. It had been so long since he'd seen anything but black and silver that he froze for an instant. In that instant she braced her feet against the doorframe. Over his shoulder Vaako gasped, either from the red shirt or what the red shirt wasn't covering. He didn't acknowledge her presence, and she grinned ruefully and shook her head. Then that red shirt was coming over her head, and landing silently against the side of his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
She said nothing for a moment, standing there with that damn white bra on. Vaako coughed, and Riddick spun, knocking his defacto second in command to the ground before conscious thought crossed his mind. When he turned around again she was directly in front of him.  
  
"You don't kiss someone and then run off!"  
  
His teeth, grinding.  
  
"I'm trying to do the right thing here-"  
  
He cut himself off when she reached around her back, and the bra suddenly went slack. They faced each other, and he pretended that she wasn't an oasis for his starving soul.  
  
"Stop trying and-"  
  
She tasted just like home. 


	5. Need

Need  
  
A/N: You know the drill, this is a drabble, do not be alarmed, please proceed in an orderly fashion to the review button... And Riddick didn't disappear so much as realize what he was doing and run away. Decided that I had to continue this seeing as some people including my Internet fiancé wanted me too. You guys gotta let me know when enough is enough though, all right? I'm counting on you! Much love! I know there are reviews that I'm not responding to, (shame on me), but I wanted to get this posted. Just know that I appreciate them all, and I will respond to them... (eventually)  
  
Summary: Riddick and Jack discuss what it is that the Necromongers need.  
  
Warnings: References to R/J action.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with these people? If they don't kill something soon..." he hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud till she propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him.  
  
"Tell them to kill themselves. In entertaining ways." When she chuckled the sheet dropped. He said nothing, and after a moment she flopped backwards, grumbling, "Was a joke." He made a halfhearted amused noise in the back of his throat and turned his body towards hers. His hand found its way to her stomach, lingered there, skimming over the soft fuzz of her under her bellybutton. She made a pleased sound, but then grabbed his wrist.  
  
"These people have spent their lives getting ready to die. You have to teach them how to live. They need a home."  
  
"Can't stay here, Helion Prime barely supports its native population." For a long moment, silence. She left go of his wrist and his hand wandered where it would. It was much later, when she lay flush against him, and the Necromongers had slipped his mind, when she spoke again.  
  
"I know an uninhabited planet."  
  
He went cold, stared at her. Then, slowly, nodded, "Could work." 


	6. Explain

Explain  
  
A/N: So tired, but managing to write drabble! I know, I know, it's not very good drabble, but at least it's here. Also, this is another kinda boring chapter, I guess. But they're needed, you have to know what's going on with the Necromongers! You do! Really! Would I lie to you? Please review me...please...don't make me beg!  
  
Summary: Riddick and Kyra explain some things to Vaako.  
  
Warnings: None!  
  
Vaako was staring at him as though he'd sprouted a third arm out of his ass, so he bit his tongue and motioned for Kyra to explain. She had a way of saying things that most people understood. Vaako turned towards Kyra, and Riddick was pleased to note that the man's eyes no longer bugged out at the sight of color.  
  
"The planet's name is Hellroy II, it's got virtually no water, no food and...no night." The monsters were not mentioned, Vaako had already conceded that hunting the things would help relieve the Necromongers bloodlust. Going to the planet and killing the creatures he understood, it was their intentions after the killing that were confusing him.  
  
"And we're to...settle there?" he sounded lost, and Riddick had the fleeting hope that the other Necromongers handled the news better. Kyra nodded, and waited for Vaako to accept the news. Time passed, and then the pale man leaned back in his sear. He appeared to be breathing again. " Could we name it Sheol?" When Riddick and Kyra stared at him in silence, he spoke to fill the void; "It's the Ancient Tongue, for Afterverse."  
  
Kyra grinned, squeezed Riddick's hand. 


End file.
